1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery (a nonaqueous electrolyte battery) including a nonaqueous electrolyte, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A lithium ion secondary battery and the like nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery become more important as a vehicle-mounted power supply or a power supply for a PC, a portable terminal, or the like. Particularly, the lithium ion secondary battery that is lightweight and has a high energy density is preferably used as a vehicle-mounted high-output power supply. As this type of battery, there has been known a battery structure including a wound, electrode body obtained by laminating and winding a sheet-shaped positive electrode, a sheet-shaped negative electrode, and separators. Further, from a viewpoint that a physical strength is large, a metal case is used as a battery case. In this case, in order to insulate the battery case from the electrode body, the electrode body is typically wrapped by an insulating film. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-026704 (JP 2009-026704 A) describes a battery including an electrode body and a battery case and configured such that an insulator film is placed between the electrode body and the battery case.